Light at the End
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Rodolphus's impatience pays off this time.


**Title:** Light at the End  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rodolphus/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,506  
 **Summary:** Rodolphus's impatience pays off this time.

 **Notes:**

 **Last Ship Sailing Competition:** \- Round 8 - Object: newspaper / Word: vacant / Word: precious / Dialogue: "Be careful what you wish for." / Dialogue: "You know I hate surprises." **Bonus Points -** Dialogue: "How much longer?" / Word: starry / Idiom: busy as a bee

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** A14. (emotion) thrill

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes OWL - Amber - (key phrase) impatience and its consequences / (genre) Hurt/Comfort). **Extra Prompts:** (word) negotiate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: House Pride - Ravenclaw - 4. (word) systemised / 8. (colour) cobalt

 **Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology** **:** Herkimer Diamond (Expert) - Write about a long-distance romance that works out. By long-distance, it should be overseas.

* * *

Rodolphus was an impatient person. He couldn't help it. He was always used to getting his own way when he wanted his own way. Being the eldest son gave him a sense of entitlement because his parents always made sure _he_ was happy before they focused on Rabastan.

It wasn't because of cruelty. It was just the way things were.

And now, he was being forced to be patient—a skill he had never learned as a child—and it wasn't going well.

When Narcissa went overseas to America, she told him it would be for three years. She wanted to study to be a Healer, and she got accepted into a prestigious school over there. Lucius hadn't allowed her to follow her dream, and Rodolphus knew if tried to stand in her way, he might lose her.

He had finally won Narcissa's heart after her messy divorce, and he didn't want to risk losing her so soon after getting her. So, he said goodbye to her, knowing they wouldn't be married until she came back.

And it was absolute agony.

It was nighttime, and there was nothing to distract him, so he had attempted to read, but...

He ended up throwing down _The Daily Prophet_ ; the newspaper did not do a good job of taking his mind off of his loneliness. Instead, he got a piece of parchment and a quill. Maybe writing a letter to Narcissa would make him feel better.

 _Dearest Narcissa,_

 _How are you, Precious? I hope your studies are going well. Things are normal here in the UK. I've negotiated some new deals within the Ministry, and things seem to be running a lot smoother there. I attribute that to the systematic system arranged by stand-in Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. I wouldn't be surprised if he because the official Minister of Magic. He's definitely popular. Most of the Pure-bloods like him as much as the Half-bloods and Muggle-borns do. And that's hard to accomplish._

 _I think Wizarding Britain would be in good hands if Shacklebolt because the permanent Minister._

 _I know you're probably busy as a bee there, and you are probably impressing everyone with your brain. I know I've always been impressed by it. Then again, anything you do impresses me._

 _I can't stop thinking about you. Every little thing I sees reminds me of you. I went years without you, while you were married to Lucius, and this last year has been an absolute torment for me._

 _I know I have you, but not being able to see you and touch you is almost worse than watching you married to Lucius. At least when you were married to Lucius, I had never kissed you or touched you in bed, so I didn't know how heavenly it was._

 _And now I know, and I'm not allowed it, and I probably won't see you for another two years, except for maybe some short visits here and then._

 _It's not fair._

 _And maybe I shouldn't be telling you this because the last thing I want is for you to feel guilty, but I can't help it._

 _I thought if I told you how I felt, I would feel better._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Rodolphus_

Rodolphus stared at the filled-up parchment with vacant eyes. His heart cracked as he reread his words, and he knew he couldn't send this t her. Narcissa didn't need to know how her absence was affecting him. He didn't want to distract her from her studies.

He sighed. It was nice to write down how he felt, though, and now he understood why some people chose to keep journals.

He stood up and looked out into the starry sky. His mind tumbled over everything, and he finally came up with the perfect solution.

Narcissa had told him she would visit for his birthday, but that was nearly two months away, and he couldn't wait until then. So, instead of waiting for that day, he was going to go to America to see his love. He knew she would have classes, but he was sure he could find something to do to entertain himself while she attended them, and on her free time, they would be able to spend it together. And hopefully in her bed.

He licked his lips. Yes, hopefully in her bed. A thrill went through him at the thought of laying in bed with her once again. It had been so long since they made love. He conveniently ignored the fact that he realized he couldn't send the letter because it would be a distraction. Rodolphus would be careful to not distract Narcissa when he was there. (He was very good when it came to lying to himself.)

He turned away from the window and hurried to his bedroom to gather some clothes. He made sure to grab his cobalt shirt—Narcissa said it brought out his eyes and made him even more handsome to her.

He went to the international Port-key office and had one made for him. It would put him in Washington, just a couple hours away from Narcissa's current residence.

He smiled widely. Soon, he would be with his love.

Even though it really didn't take that long, it still felt like an eternity to Rodolphus. As soon as he landed in Washington, he quickly made his way to Narcissa. He stood outside of her door for a moment. He wondered if she was there, or if he would have to wait for her.

Either way, It didn't matter.

He tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He crept in and found Narcissa in her bed. She was laying down and appeared to be sleeping, but as he moved closer to her, he saw the silent tear streaks that ran down her cheeks from her closed eyes.

His heart stopped as the possibilities of what might have happened to her ran through his mind. He really was too imaginative for his own good.

"Narcissa," he huffed, "What's wrong? Who hurt you?" he asked, quickly moving to the bed.

Narcissa sat up with a surprised gasp. "Rodolphus, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question first. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She wiped her cheeks. "There's no reason."

"You're lying to me," he muttered, eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you lie to me?" He paused as he thought about it. There was only one thing that came to his mind. "Did I do something to hurt you?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just stressed with everything. The classes are a lot harder than I thought they would be."

"I don't believe you," he retorted, still standing.

Narcissa stood up from her bed. "It doesn't really matter what you believe. Now answer my question. Why are you here when you know I will be visiting in a couple of months?"

Rodolphus bashfully looked at his feet and thought about lying, but he knew it wouldn't work. Like Rodolphus always knew when Narcissa was lying, Narcissa would be able to tell if he was less than truthful. "I missed you. Although I know it's not possible, I kind of wish we could see each other more often."

"You should be careful what you wish for," Narcissa admonished, but he heard the laugh in her voice.

Rodolphus looked up with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"It's a surprise." And suddenly, there were no traces of her previous sadness on her face.

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know, and that's why I'm not going to keep it as a surprise." She paused dramatically.

"Well?" Rodolphus anxiously asked.

"I'm transferring to a healing school in the UK."

Rodolphus's eyes widened. "But this is one of the best schools."

"I know," Narcissa agreed. "No matter how great the school is, though, it's not worth being away from you any longer. You're not the only one who is missing the other."

"How much longer?" he asked, feeling happiness like never before.

Narcissa looked at him oddly.

He elaborated. "How much longer do you have to be here?"

"I need to finish the semester. When I come home for your birthday, I'm there to stay. Just to think, if you weren't so impatient, you wouldn't have found out for another two months. For the first time ever, your impatience is rewarded instead of punished."

Rodolphus pulled her into his arms and swung her around. She clung to him, giggling happy.

And suddenly all of the hurt of the last year faded. Narcissa was coming home. She would be going to school in the UK because she decided their relationship was more important than a prestigious school in America.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you, too," she returned empathetically.

He kissed her on the cheek.

Rodolphus would still have to survive two whole months without her, but now that he knew there was light at the end of the tunnel, he knew he would make it.


End file.
